The Unlikely Savior
by Shinreigari
Summary: Zero is hungry and Kaname come visit... this might be similar to my first one but right now, these are what I want to happen between Kaname and Zero 0 Please read and hope you enjoy it Comments and criticisms are welcome but please not too harsh


A VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFICTION

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. If I known it, Kaname and Zero would have a happy life together. Yuki will not be between them.**

**A/N: Words in Itallic – Zero's thought**

'**...' – Kaname's thought**

**(...) – Author's note**

**English is my 2nd language so be prepared with my LOTS of grammar mistakes. **

**Pairings: Kaname x Zero (main)**

**Takuma x Senri (sub)**

**THE UNLIKELY SAVIOR**

**By : VampyreLover**

For Kiryuu Zero, today was just like any other day. He would go to his class and sleep during lessons. After that, he and Cross Yuki would perform their prefect's duty, which was preventing the Day Class's students from getting too close with the Night Class's students. He could already hear the loud 'KYAAA... KYAAA...' from the Night Class's fangirls (fanboys?) once they made their appearance. He could also feel the deathly stares from the vampires when he is being rude to their leader, Kuran Kaname. _Ahhh... what a boring day, _Zero sighed. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

Later, before the sky darkened, signaling the night for the vampires, Zero made his way to the Moon Dorm's gate. He saw Yuki tried her best to control the flock of fangirls. The Night Class's students were already on their way to the school building. Except... for Aidou Hanabusa who was busy dealing with his fangirls.

Zero leaned to the nearest tree with both of his hands crossed on his chest. Suddenly he felt that something was amissed. He scanned the crowd in front of him and noticed that Kaname was not there. _Where is he? He better not do anything funny! _Then he sensed a vampire presence near him. He quickly raised his Bloody Rose to the figure in front of him.

"Ummm... Kiryuu-kun, could you please... lower your gun?" said the figure nervously, which turned out to be Ichijou Takuma, vice president of Moon Dorm.

"What are you doing here, Ichijou-san?" Zero asked after he lowered his gun. He hate vampires and yet he could not be rude to the vampire that stood before him. _How can I hate this vampire! He much more human than I do!_

"Kaname-sama want to see you," answered Takuma. He knew that Zero hated the pureblood and this made him fears for his life. But a friend got to do what a friend had to do. Zero's toned proved him right.

"What for?" Zero asked coldly. He glared at the vice president, enough to make ghosts run away in fear. Hearing the pureblood's name really made his blood boiled.

"He didn't tell me the reason why he wanted to see you but he did tell me to tell you that he requested your presence immediately. Goodbye Kiryuu-kun and enjoy your day!" Takuma said these in one breath and then he quickly went to the school building before the hunter had a chance to response.

_Damn pureblood! Just who does he think he is? _Zero kicked the nearest stone to bend his anger. _Like hell I'll see him! _Zero stomped to his dorm. When he arrived in his room, he quickly got undressed and took a long shower. He felt himself calm after that.

Once he was dressed, he lied down on his bed and thought about earlier event. _Why would Kaname want to see me? _The more he thought about it, the more curious he became. But there was no way he going to give in to that arrogant pureblood demand. Besides, there was another reason why he did not want to see the older vampire.

You see, Zero had a crush on Kaname. It had been several days now since he first realized this feeling. He did not know when or how it started. It was just there. One thing for sure, he began to see the pureblood in a way he never imagined before. He thought about how soft his hair looked like, how beautiful his eyes is, how delicious his lips seemed like... enough to make him frustrated. THESE were definitely NOT the kind of attitudes that one should have toward his/her enemy.

He thought he loved Yuki and hell, he never thought of himself as gay before. This was the first time he felt like this towards a guy. He had accepted the fact that his feeling towards Yuki was no more than a brotherly love. Since this realization, he did not dare to look at Kaname in the eyes. He afraid that the other vampire would know how he really feel about him.

Just when he was about to go to sleep, he felt the familiar pain of hunger. He groaned and clutched his chest tightly. It had been weeks since he last drank blood. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to will the hunger away. He curled himself in a protective ball. He knew that his eyes had turned red in colour and his canines elongated. He resisted the temptation to jump out of the window and tear somebody's throat. Several minutes have passed but the hunger did not disappeared. In fact, it had became stronger.

"Seem like you're in a great pain, Kiryuu-kun?" a voice broke the silence in the dark room (Zero did not switch on his bedroom's light). Without looking at the owner of the voice, Zero knew who it belong to by judging from the aura. The owner was none other than the pureblood himself, Kuran Kaname.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! DOES HE KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM? THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! I TELL NO ONE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M DOOM... I'M DEAD... MY LIFE IS OVER! GOD DAMN! WHY DIDN'T I LOCK THAT DAMN WINDOW? _(you guessed it... Kaname entered the room through the open and unlocked window!)

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero growled, trying to covered his panic. He tried not to look at Kaname. A jolt of pain made Zero remembered the state he was in. He gasped and tried to get a hold of himself. _Damn! Is it always this painful?_

"I'd asked Ichijou to tell you that I wanted to see you... but you didn't come. I'm sure Ichijou had asked you. So it can only mean that you're the one who refused to see me," Kaname's voice held no emotion. He looked at the figure on the bed. If only Zero had looked at Kaname, he would see the emotions held in the pureblood's eyes. "Why didn't you come, Zero?"

" 'Cause I don't want to! Now get the hell out of my room!" Zero hissed. _Please, Kaname. Just go. _He pleaded silently. _I don't want to hurt you. _Zero could not tell how long can he control himself. Right now, the urge to sink his fangs to the pureblood's throat and taste his blood were getting stronger. _I wonder how his blood would taste like? _Zero then slapped himself mentally. _Dammit Kiryuu, get a grip of yourself! Hurting the one you love should be the last thing in your mind! _Zero sensed the silence in his room. _Is he gone yet? Good... _Relief flooded through his mind.

"Zero..."

Y_eah right! How could I forget? This is Kaname I'm dealing with! An arrogant jerk. Like hell he will do what I said. In fact, I'll be damn if he follows others' orders! Hey... is it just me or his voice sounded closer than before?_

Zero opened his eyes... only to find that Kaname's face was just several centimetres away from his. He felt that his heart had stopped beating. He also aware of the pureblood's warm breathe on his face. It was like time had freezed. All Zero could do was staring at Kaname's eyes. He felt mesmerized by them. Kaname also did likewise and felt the same. Then the magic spell was broken and the ex-human snapped.

"WHOAAA... JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KURAN?!!!" Zero screamed. He broke away from his protective ball-state and scrambled backward until his back touched the wall behind him. He felt himself blushing furiously. _Oh god... I had to get away from him!_

"You're hungry. I can see it in your eyes." Kaname said, still producing a toneless voice. But deep inside, he was amused with the hunter's reaction. 'He's blushing...'

"THEN IT'S THE MORE REASON WHY YOU SHOULD GET LOST!!!"

"Calm down, Zero... Do you want others to find out what happen here and see us together?" Kaname asked. Seeing Zero's eyes widened, he could not resist and added softly, "Not that I mind anyway..." The next sentence he heard from Kaname shocked him.

"Drink my blood, Zero..."

W_hat the hell?! Did I just heard it right? This... This arrogant jerk... This pureblood... offered me his blood...? I must had heard him wrong. Definitely._

"Zero, I will not leave this room until you drink from me and your hunger is in control!" Kaname's sterned voice reached Zero's ears but he could not responsed.

_Seem like I heard him correctly after all! _Then Zero smelled the familiar scent of blood. His eyes darkened with hunger and his fangs throbed. (He was no longer blushing furiously though) He looked at Kaname and saw that he had made a small cut at his neck with his long, sharp nail. He made an attempt to make another cut when Zero did not move from his place.

"S-stop... It's not... funny..," Zero tried his hardest to stop himself from grabbing the pureblood and sink his throbing fangs into the warm flesh before him. He felt that his resolve is weakening.

"It's not supposed to be," Kaname replied and advanced towards the hungry vampire. Zero saw this and screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" This stoppped Kaname's movement. Zero began to regret his choice of words when Kaname grinned evilly to him.

"I see that you still have control over your hunger. I'm impress. Normally, a Level E vampire would has gone crazy by now, expecially when he/her was exposed to a pureblood's blood. As expected from a hunter," still looking at Zero, Kaname continued, "However, in this situation, I'm sorry to say that I have no choice but to force you to submit!"

Before Zero could register the meaning of his words, Kaname had grabbed and slammed him, back first, on the bed. When Zero realized the position he was in, it was already to late. Both of his hands were pinned above his head, held captived by one of Kaname's hand. He used his other hand to steady himself from crushing the form below him. Kaname settled himself between Zero's legs which effectively sealed his movements. With this new position, Kaname had the upper advantages. Zero could neither moved his hands nor kicked Kaname.

Zero struggled and hoped that he could catch the vampire on top of him offguard. But this was so not going to happen. Apparently, regarding the position and the state he was in, Zero's strength was no match for Kaname's. Nevertheless, he did not give up and keep on struggling.

"Let. Me. Go. Bastard." Zero uttered his words one by one while glaring at the pureblood.

Kaname was clearly amused when he heard this. No one had ever dared to call the pureblood "Bastard" before. Let alone refuses him. But then again, this was Zero he was facing with. Only he would dare to call him with impolite names. Only he would dare to treat him without respects. And only he could make him felt free. For these, Kaname was grateful.

"Stay still, Zero. Are you aware that with your constant and useless struggling, you look like you're writhing beneath me? But of course I like it. It make me want to...," Kaname said these with a seductive toned, purposely left a trail in his sentence so that Zero could catch the meaning of his words himself.

Zero's struggling skidded to a halt. His eyes widened due to shock and his face showed a horrified expression. He could feel his cheeks become warm. The facts that the older vampire had a delightful glinted in his eyes and predatory grinned plastered on his gorgeous face did not help Zero to calm down. His heartbeat beating faster. He knew that Kaname knew because his grin widened.

"Is that a blush I see?" Kaname asked innocently. 'How cute.. This is the first time I see him with other expression on his face. Instead of the deathly glares he always gave me!' Zero only scowled while cursing in his mind. _Damn pureblood! Damn vampire! Damn bastard! Damn EYESIGHT! _(The room was still dark and Zero forgot that vampires have GOOD eyesight) Kaname chuckled and continued, "Although I enjoy seeing your expression, your hunger problem is still not solve. I will give you two choices. Either you drink from my neck or...," Kaname placed his mouth near Zero's ear, "I suck my blood and feed you directly by using my mouth," Kaname whispered seductively. He slightly brushed his mouth to the other vampire's ear which sent shivers down Zero's spine. For a moment, Zero become stilled.

"Zero"

"Why are you doing this?" suddenly Zero asked, softly. He met Kaname's eyes, trying to figure out what exactly did the pureblood had in mind, and for the first time he saw the emotions in them. There were warm, longing and... love?! _It can't be..._

"Are you...?"

"Yes, Zero. I'm... I'm in love with you... And I will not have you suffered like this..." Kaname answered softly with a slight hesitation.

_Oh. My. God. Kaname had made a love confession. To me._

"Since when?" Zero felt that he was going to burst soon from happiness. His object of affection had returned his feeling.

"Since the day I first met you. You make me feel different and... alive," Kaname felt slightly uncomfortable. He was not used in letting go of his self control.

Silent...

"What about Yuki?" Zero had long known that Yuki always look at Kaname whenever he appeared.

"She just admire me. She already knew how I feel about you and she... well... she told me that it's cute."

Again, the dark room filled with silent. Kaname saw that Zero had a blank expression on his face. Kaname did not think he could stand the feeling of being rejected should the hunter did not return his feeling. He would deal with this later but first thing first...

"So... What is it going to be?"

"I'll drink from your neck."

Kaname released Zero's hands. He used the hand that had held Zero's hands to loosen his shirt's collars. Then he lowered himself down to Zero's mouth while steadying himself with both of his hands on the bed's mattress. Each hand beside Zero's head. He bent his head a little sideway to give Zero a better accessed to his neck. Zero placed his hands on Kaname's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Once the pureblood's neck was within reached, Zero sank his fangs to the warm flesh. Fresh blood began to flow down into Zero's mouth. _His blood taste delicious, _he thought to himself. When his hunger was sated, he released his grip on Kaname's shoulders.

Kaname knew that the ex-human was no longer hungry. He wanted to stay but he did not wish to anger Zero. So he get up from the bed and turned to leave.

_NO... DON'T GO! _Zero screamed in his mind. Without thinking, he had grabbed one of Kaname's hand. _What am I doing? But I don't want him to leave...!_

Kaname was surprised when he felt his hand was grabbed. He looked at the hand that grabbed his and found that it was Zero's. This was the last thing he had expected for the young vampire to do. He looked at Zero who was shocked himself. Then Zero looked at Kaname. The shocked-look was replace with a determined-look.

"Stay."

Kaname began to hope. "Why?"

"I want you to."

Kaname sat beside Zero and asked again. "Why?"

Zero took a deep breath and looked at Kaname. _It's now or never. _"I love you too... Kaname..." (Zero still blushing furiously)

Kaname looked at Zero's eyes and saw the truth in it. Kaname smiled and without warning, he pulled Zero toward him and hugged him. He was so happy.

"Since when?"

"Several days ago...," Zero murmured, "Stay with me?"

"Always, Zero."

After that, both of them lied on the bed. Kaname still hugging Zero with his head on Kaname's chest.

"Kaname?"

"What is it, Zero?"

"Earlier... why do you wanted to see me?"

"To tell you how I feel about you."

"Kaname?"

"Hm?"

"Are we lover now?"

"Yes. Definitely."

In the Moon Dorm...

"Do you think Kaname-sama is spending the night there right now? 'Cause I didn't see him in his room," The blonde vampire asked the brunette vampire.

"I think so," The brunette vampire responsed.

Silence...

"Come here...," the blonde vampire said to the brunette vampire. When they were closed to each other, the blonde vampire hugged the other one.

"I love you, Senri."

"I love you too, Takuma.'

**THE END**

**FYI : In this story, Yuki was a yaoi fangirl. Takuma and Senri had long known that Kaname loves Zero.**


End file.
